


The Last Trail

by IowaGuy1979



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Suicide, old school country, the week that never was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: Max realizes she can't go back. But, she can't move forward, either.
Kudos: 3





	The Last Trail

Max slumped into the the same booth she had for the last week, ..their...booth.  
Joyce walked up to the table, setting down the same thing Max always ate.  
A black coffee and two waffles.  
“How’re you feelin’, Max?”, she said. “..Empty, Joyce”, the brunette said. “I’m empty. It..it feels like I was scooped hollow, when Chloe died..”

“Well, I know that the last thing she’d want you to do is feel sad for her. It’s hard as hell to remind myself of that. Chloe didn’t deserve to die like that. But, Been trying to keep my head high. David has been a great help.”

“I’m glad you have someone in your time of need, Joyce”. Max wasn’t able to keep the bitterness out of her voice, so Joyce left her to eat.  
As Max listlessly ate, a record started to play on the jukebox. An old guitar played, followed by something string like. 

Hear that lonesome whippoorwill

He sounds too blue to fly

The midnight train is whining low

I’m so lonesome I could cry

I’ve never seen a night so long

Where time goes crawlin’ by 

the moon just went behind those clouds

to hide its face and cry

As the strings started up again, Max felt the tears run down her face. The singer sounded as if he was pouring out his soul, pleading for something that could never be...

You ever see a robin weep

when the leaves begin to die

that means he’s lost 

the will to live

I’m so lonesome I could cry

As the violin played, she realized one thing. Chloe Price had been her will to live, the breath in her lungs. And now, she was gone. 

The silence of a falling star 

lights up a purple sky 

and as I wonder where you are

I’m so lonesome I could cry.

As Max wiped the tears from her face, she set money down on the table. Chloe never did like country music.

She walked to the Lighthouse.

It wouldn’t be much longer now.

Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I was on Youtube, and "I'm So Lonesome I Could Cry" came up in my recommended feed.  
> I had a image, of Max listening to this, in the Two Whales. And so, this happened.
> 
> And yes, I know those strings were steel guitar. lol
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4WXYjm74WFI, by the amazing Hank Williams


End file.
